See You Tonight
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: Dirk was planning on to go on a date with jake. hmm,.. a kinda NSFW ish..
1. Chapter 1

(I am going to use second person for this.)

Your name is Dirk Strider. You wake up to a message on your computer. uh oh. Looks like you've asleep for hours. Your little brother is passed out in the middle of the hallway. Last thing you can remember is getting super tired about midnight. When you get out of your wheelchair and stretch, you hear a small bang and yelp. It was Dave. He rolled side ways and hit his head on the wall. You quickly pick him up and kiss on his forehead and set him in your bed,because Dave doesn't really like you going in his bedroom. You remove his shades and set them on the table, showing his peacefully closed eyes. You got back over to your computer and see the message is from Jake.

- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] -

GT:Dirk  
GT: Dirk please answer!

TT: Yeah,What is it, English?

GT:I was making sure you were awake. You didn't forget did you?

TT: Huh? Forget about what?

GT: Our date! Remember?!You said we could go on a date last night. What the dickens were you doing last night?

TT: I was just so tired Jake..I mean it was like,Midnight? It's like 5 am now. Weren't we supposed to go at noon?

GT: Well...Yes...

TT: Then there is no problem.

- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] -

Sigh. You did forget. Maybe you should've let him finished. Oh well..You shut off the computer and crawl into bed with Dave. He is sound asleep. Poor kid. Looks like he has been over worked. You slip off you shades and put them on computer desk. Dave opens an eye and puts his arms around your waist. You do the same. You are glad you at least have ONE family member with you. You love Dave and would protect him from ANYTHING. That's cool. That's what bigger brothers are for.

Morning. Around 9 am in the morning. Dave is still asleep so you try to get out of bed,but he is so tight to you that you drag him with you. You slowly put him into bed and cover him up. You sigh and walk into the kitchen and make Dave's favorite breakfast. Bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. When you set it out on the table. You see Dave in the hallway, looking messy. Only wearing a white tanktop and white boxers. You, on the other hand, Just have orange boxers on. You never get dressed in the mornings. You are too lazy. It's 3 hours from noon,so you decide to take a shower. But Dave stops you and gives you a hug.

"Huh? Dave"

"Thanks bro...For doing everything for me.."

You hug him back smiling. "Yeah...Anyways,i have a date in 3 hours. So i need to take a shower." You pick him up and set him in the chair and stop at the doorway. Giving him one last smile, and walk in the bathroom. You start the shower and take off your boxers. You start to wash up your hair then your body.

An hour goes by doing that, and you get dressed in a fancy tuxedo and put your shades back on. Looks like Dave is already dressed. You head out the door when you follows.

"Bro, can i go to the mall?"

"Yeah sure."

You both get in the car. First, you take Dave to the mall.  
"I'll pick you up around 3 alright?"

He smile then nods. You drive off to Jake's house. You arrive then knock on his door. He answers, wearing a cool outfit. Wearing a small gray jacket with a white bow inside and shorts. He ALWAYS wears shorts. It fits his british accent. Anyways, you lead him in the car and drive off.

"Where to?" You ask.

"You can pick."

"Come on,you're the one who wanted to go on the date"

"Alright" He said. He took a few moments then said "How about your place? I would love to see it."

He slant your mouth but nod.  
You guys talk on the way there. Of course, Jake did most of the talking.

You are here. You both step out and you open the door, leading him in. He smiles and examines the place. He turns back to look at you. You just give him a smile.

"Dirk...We've been going on hops of dates,i lost track of how many we went to!"

"HM?" You tilt your head.

"What i am saying is...We should like...Get together. You know what i mean?"

You nod and lean closer to him.  
But all he could do was blush.  
You lean a little closer and press your lips softly against his. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around your neck,kissing back. You can feel the warmth from his body, and how he is so calm and relaxed. You slip you hand in his pants in back,only about 4 inches in.


	2. Author's note!

Haha hey assholes!

Did you know that uhm..

There are like

10 million stories out there like this?

You wanna know why?

That's how the webcomic "Homestuck" was written.

Stupid dumbasses. :::;)

So,why don't you think before you comment. And out of all the people,you pick me! Haha and this isn't a "pick your adventure" dickface. It's a second person trait,and i'm very sure,out of all the stories i written on my other account are second person,didn't get reported or deleted. SO, Suck my non-existing dick! Haha okay,bye!

((Don't hate the player,hate the game))


	3. Chapter 2

Jake's face is red as a roses, and you feel something hard press up against your leg. You slowly look down, only to see that Jake has grown an erection. You smile, and slowly unbutton jakes pants. But you suddenly feel jake jump up.

"Blimey!" He says. His eyes focused on your push, only making his pants tighter. You hover your hand over the others member, lightly putting your hand on top of it. His blush gets darker, making its way up to his ears. You slowly unzip his pants, and pull them down so jakes shaft isn't against his pants anymore.

"So..Jake. You got a boner, huh?" He smirk, gripping the edge of his boxers. His eyes are just shut tightly, his head tilting the other way,sweating. Yeah, He is just BEGGING for it. You slowly pull down his boxers, revealing his length.

Jake shivers from where his member is released in the cold air. You smiled and lean down, taking as much of jake as you can in your mouth. He moans loudly, and grips your shirt. Your head bobs up and down, sucking him hard and fast until you can get something out of him. This time, you decide to go faster,harder,slower, and repeat.

You did like for 3 minutes until you hear jake pant and try to cough his words up.

"D-dirk i got...ta...~" He can barely speak from all the pleasure that he is receiving. You smirk and look up at him, and he releases inside your mouth. "Dirk! i-i am terribly sorry!" You swallow everything you can, unwrapping your mouth from him and licking his neck. He just keeps moaning and making more noises and gasps. You stroke his hair, and bring him into a hug and lay on the couch.

Jake pulls his pants back up and cuddle with you. You sighs and give him a quick kiss before falling asleep quickly.

He wakes you up in the middle of the night,because of his loud moaning. The thing is,he is still asleep. "The hell english?" you whisper. He slightly opens his eyes and smiles,before kissing you and getting on his arms and knees. You lead him off, pulling his pants down, then pulling yours own. You didn't bother to get him some lube,just went right into him.

The next morning, he wakes up, both your pants are down. You pulls his up and then yours. You leap off the couch and- _**fuck.**_You forgot dave. He's probably somewhere in the back of a van with some stranger. Nice going, strider. YOu just lost your little bro. You better go look for him. _fuckfuckfuck shit_ He panicked. He grabbed his carkeys, giving jake a soft kiss and heading inside the car.

You drive off, straight to the mall. You stop, and dave is right there, laying on the pavement and... **holyfuck.** He is bloody, only in his boxers, a bunch of bruises, and broken shades. You failed your duty to protect him. He's never gonna forgive you for what you've done.

You step out of the car and pick him up. "Dave?! Shit dave! wake up!" Dave just coughs up blood, unable to speak. Tears run down your cheeks. Are you crying? Striders dont cry. So uncool. But everyone has to cry. Its nature. He seems very limp and tears come out of his eyes too. You put him in the car and softly sob as you drive to the hospital. They put him in the ER. You decided to go check on jake.

You get back into the car an sigh. Your life is getting out of hand. You get back home, and the same thing happened to jake. You scream and drops to your knees when you notice 2 guys standing behind you. One guy turns you around and holds up his hand,in a fist form. He swings down and-

"AHHH!" Dirk wakes up at 3 am in the morning. You must've fell asleep on top of jake from where you got exhausted from banging him. At least hes safe. And you can here dave softly breathing in the other room. Maybe you picked him up last night but dont remember it. The important thing is, everyone is together,and safe now. Nothing to worry about.


End file.
